


恶魔的新娘 - 诱惑

by Iz_SimonCat



Category: Bride of Deimos, 恶魔的新娘 - Fandom, 悪魔の花嫁 | Deimosu no Hanayome | Bride of Deimos
Genre: Bride of Deimos - Freeform, Deimosu no Hanayome, F/M, Smut, 恶魔的新娘
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:12:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iz_SimonCat/pseuds/Iz_SimonCat





	恶魔的新娘 - 诱惑

“我爱你。”他在她的耳边低语。他亲吻着她的脸颊，大手爱抚她的乳头。她弓起身子迎合他的手。挺立饱满的乳尖被指尖揉捏拨弄，然后被含进火热的嘴里。舌尖的舔舐，牙齿的轻咬，或是重重的吸吮，无一不让她深陷于快感的漩涡中。

他的手分开了她的腿，颀长的身躯挤入。一根手指拨开她颤抖的瓣蕊，挤入她紧窄的体内。然后是另一根手指，没有任何阻碍。火热滑腻的体液沾湿了他的手指，打湿她的股间。他开始移动他的指，缓慢的进出，一次又一次占据湿润的甬道。他的手掌紧贴着她，拇指摩擦着她的阴蒂。他的手指弯曲，触摸到一处敏感。他摩挲着那个敏感的点，摩擦出炙热的火花。她咬紧下唇，挪动臀部迎合他的进犯。

他撤出了手指，用他胯下的粗壮填满她的空虚。她颤抖着呻吟出声，却被他的吻堵住了小嘴，只发出了甜腻的轻哼。他急切的挺动，几乎有些粗鲁，撞击她敏感的核心。她抬起腿环绕他的腰。她想要更多，更多。她想要他。他亲吻她的耳，湿热的舌描绘小巧的耳廓，往深处探入。他在她耳边诉说着迷人的情话，说他会怎样爱抚亲吻她，说他有多少种方法能把她留在这张床上，说他有多爱她。柔软的羽毛包裹她的身体，拂过她的脸颊，柔软而怜爱。她想要说她爱他，她需要他，只要他说，她愿意和他去任何地方，为他做任何事。滚烫的汗水滴在她的胸口，她即将被他带到顶点。她攀着他的肩膀，轻呼着他的名字，白光乍现——

 

她从销魂的梦中惊醒。

薄汗浸湿了菲薄的睡衣，因为火热的春梦也因为清醒后的羞耻。她怎么可能梦见和那个十恶不赦的男人云雨？她摇摇头，想把这个荒诞的想法忘掉。

“做噩梦了吗？”一个低沉性感的声音从房间的角落里传来。

美奈子吓了一跳，慌忙在床上缩成一团。这个小小的动作让她意识到她腿间的濡湿。

迪莫斯从黑暗里走出来，熟门熟路的坐在她的床上。“我的小新娘是不是想我了，不然怎么做梦还喊我的名字呢。”

美奈子的脸颊烧了起来：“谁想你了！你做了什么？是不是你在捣鬼？！”她气急败坏的问，有些恼羞成怒。

迪莫斯一脸无辜：“我什么都没做啊。你做了什么梦？”

“你还好意思问！”美奈子张牙舞爪的抓起枕头想打他，奈何她又对自己的春梦羞于启齿，只能羞红了脸瞪着他。

迪莫斯双臂一伸，惬意的躺了下来。美奈子气的又想打他，但他黑色的羽翼轻轻一挥，美奈子手里的枕头就飞到了房间的另一头。

“说真的，”迪莫斯心情愉快的说，“我们认识这么久了，你还不知道吗？我几乎不用法术的。再说，我怎么舍得对我的小新娘用诡计呢？所以……无论你梦到了什么，其实都只是你内心欲望的投射而已。”

内心欲望的投射？难道说，她其实也是想要他的？她低垂眼帘，看到他躺在她的床上，修长健美的身躯放肆的舒展。他只在腰间系着一块围腰，堪堪遮住重点部位。她情不自禁的想，他没有被围腰挡住的地方，会是什么样呢？

一根羽毛拂过她的脸颊。她的思绪被拉了回来。那是他翅尖的一根长羽，灵活的就像手指一样，屈伸着抚摸她的脸。柔软的羽毛贴在脸上，带来酥酥麻麻的触觉。她感觉她的腿间再次涌出一阵热流。

她羞红着脸打开他的翅膀。“既然你什么都没做，那你还待在这里干嘛？不要打扰我睡觉。”

迪莫斯轻轻的笑了起来，翻身靠近她。“我当然是怕你睡不好，特意来看你的呀。”他面不改色的说着情人之间亲昵的话语，“我无时不刻都想着你，难道你一点都不想我吗？你在工作，学习，闲暇的时候，你会想我吗？你和朋友一起外出，她们谈论着她们的男朋友或暗恋对象的时候，你会想到我吗？你总是在遇到麻烦的时候指责我，但你在快乐，满足或惊喜的时候，你会想到我吗？”

他靠的太近了。他的脸离她的颈窝是如此近，他的鼻息喷洒在她的耳边，嘴唇几乎要吻上她的耳，声音无比醉人。“你有没有想过，我们两个一起去吃饭？你有没有想过，叫我一起去陪你逛街？你有没有想过，在你失意消沉的时候，我总是会来安慰你？你有没有想过，在我来看你的时候，叫我坐久一点，或者叫我在这休息一夜……比如现在？”

她无法回答。

她想他。她想他想得几乎要发疯。但她不能承认，因为他是恶魔。他是一个英俊又体贴的爱人，但他不由分说的占据并摧毁了她的生活，让她每天都害怕身边发生可怕的事情，或是有人死去。爱慕她的男生总是一个又一个的死去，即使他们只是稍微表露了一丝心意。他迷人而可怕，她不由自主的被他吸引，却无比恐惧。她知道，如果她答应了他，或只是稍微心软，她将万劫不复。

她又如何能承认她也在思念他呢？

“我不想，我谁也不想。”美奈子苦涩的说。“我不敢想别人，我也不想你。你快走吧，我要睡觉了。”

迪莫斯并没有生气。他温和的笑了一下，对她说：“我不打扰你了，你睡吧。”

一阵困意袭来，美奈子几乎是立即躺下睡着了。她在意识消散之前感觉到迪莫斯帮她盖上了被子。他靠的真近。她可以闻到他身上的味道，清新，温暖。她不知道恶魔怀里的气息是这么好闻。

不要。她想。不要再诱惑我了。我好害怕。我害怕就在下一秒，我就会沦陷。

 

迪莫斯并没有马上离开。

他操控了她的梦。听起来似乎很卑鄙，但他是恶魔，他不择手段。她的一切都在他的控制之下。他知道即使她一直对他心存戒备，但他看到了她的迟疑和迷茫。他志在必得。用不了多久，她就会心甘情愿的，成为他的新娘。他不只是要她的躯壳。他要她的肉体，要她的灵魂，还要她无路可退，死心塌地。

她已经沉沉睡去。几缕发丝粘在红润的脸颊上，呼吸平稳绵长。她睡的如此安心，仿佛从未有过任何烦恼。

迪莫斯从羽翼上拔下一根漆黑的羽毛，轻轻拂开她脸上的发丝。

所以，美奈子现在要做个什么梦呢？


End file.
